


两参一康

by S_Sec



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Sec/pseuds/S_Sec
Summary: 点我看康纳宝贝在线被爆炒。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 3





	两参一康

当手下把那个和自己长的一模一样、只是更加年轻暴躁的家伙带到自己办公室里时，海尔森揉了半天眼睛，以为自己又一次被年龄背叛了。  
然而那个男人就站在他面前，脸上挂着相同的诧异，甚至于手上的袖剑都忘记收了回去。“这是在做什么？”年轻人率先发问，“如果这是个玩笑，那一定是有史以来最烂的。”接着他环顾四周，试图找出任何伪装的破绽，“是谁在策划这些无聊的事情？”  
“冷静点，海尔森。”圣殿骑士团的大团长不得不出声打断这个年轻版的自己，他放下手中的笔，忍不住捏了捏眉心。“没人策划任何事，只是刚刚好……你刚刚好来到了我在的时间点，也就是二十年后。”  
年轻人皱紧了眉头，“二十年后？你是想说你是二十年后的我？”他上下打量着眼前的中年男人，接着傲慢地移开了双眼，将视线投到那些奢华的装饰品上去，“看起来我这二十年还过的不错。”  
“对你来说，算是吧。”海尔森倚到椅背上，抬起头看过去，对方也正仰着下巴，居高临下地望着他。  
“找点乐子吧，海尔森。”他说着，手指敲打着桌面，“毕竟短时间内你也没有这种机会了。”  
  
当那个老男人把他引向一条暗道时，海尔森甚至还是将信将疑的。他虽然手持圣物，却并不是什么虔诚的宗教信徒，更别提那些虚幻到出格的事情。然而那个家伙的脸和自己着实一模一样，连嘴角那嘲讽的弧度都没什么变化。站在那个人面前，他偏偏又有一种被看透内心的异样感。这发生的一切实在是太离谱了，倒是让他无法轻易地做出抉择，无论是离开还是刺杀对方。倘若这是个陷阱，那他的对手未免也太了解他了。  
胡思乱想着，暗道已经到了尽头。中年人停在了门口，示意先行进入尽头的房间。海尔森不明所以，直觉却没有感受到多少危险的成分，便索性推开了那扇门。  
在这狭小通道的另一端，居然藏着一间卧室。比这更令人惊讶的是，卧室的正中央摆放着一张床铺，而一个拥有着深色皮肤的青年正赤裸着躺在上面。  
“海尔森？”当他听到门口的动静时，率先发出了疑问的声音。海尔森回头看向另一个人，他的脸上一定充斥着疑惑，因为另一个自己此时的笑意反而更加刺眼。  
“去吧，海尔森。”游刃有余的男人说道，“给他看看你的能耐。”说罢，便关上了门。  
海尔森只好将视线移回到床上的人。双手被绑缚在床头的青年有着一副绝佳的身体，在那对儿饱满的胸脯上挺立着的乳尖随着他的每个动作摇曳着，好似引诱着看见的人都狠狠上去捏一把。随着青年的动作，更多的光景从他的双腿中露了出来，棕色的臀侧好像不知被什么击打过，留下大片的红痕，而身下湿漉漉的床单又阐述着过去的几个小时里他曾经历过怎样的高潮。  
海尔森觉得自己的喉咙有些干了，他开始后悔拥有如此敏锐的双眼，以至于能将这个青年全部的淫态都收于眼下，以至于下腹开始抗议着发痛。他的双腿无法自制地走向床边，而青年听到声音后再次做出了反应，“海尔森，是你吗？”  
“是……咳嗯，是我。”海尔森艰难的回应，考虑到青年叫的应该不是他，内心居然有些酸涩。他伸出手，去抚摸肖想了半天的乳头，青年抖了抖，便主动把胸脯送了上来，声音却若有若无的好似添了些委屈，“我还以为你要把我留在这等死呢。”  
海尔森用力捏了一把，在那一侧柔软的奶子上甚至留下了红褐色的指印。一些喘息从青年的口中逸出来，像是隔靴搔痒，反而带走了海尔森更多的理智。他坐到床边，两只手一起揉抓着那两块软肉，又用拇指去揉搓发着颤的乳尖。他下手没什么轻重，青年扭动身体，像是想要逃走。海尔森索性直接爬上床去，跨坐到青年的腰上，把对方牢牢控制在身下。  
“想要逃走吗，亲爱的？那可不太明智。”海尔森又开始揉捏他的奶子，甚至变本加厉地向中间挤了挤，“还是说你是在故意邀请我？”  
“海尔森……有点疼……”青年没有否认，只是发出更多的喘息。海尔森沉默着又揉搓了好几把，才恋恋不舍地放开深红色的两团肉。他的手顺着结实的腹部摸下去，内心甚至有些感慨，不知道那个老男人从哪里搞来的床伴，居然用一个战士的身躯，做着妓女的下流事。青年在他摸到大腿根部时微微抖了起来，海尔森便跟着移动到床铺的另一侧，将对方的腿又掰得开了些，以便自己看得更仔细一些。  
青年的阴茎孤零零地立在小腹前，而弄脏床铺的真正元凶，竟然是囊袋下面那个深红的洞穴。一些白色的液体随着他们的动作流了出来，弄湿了更多的区域。  
“该死的。”  
海尔森挤进他的双腿之间，而那双健壮的大腿几乎是立刻绕上了他的腰背。他俯下身去，吮吸青年右侧的乳头，在对方挺起腰背时把手指插进了那个湿润的洞里。那里面湿滑无比，不知被用了多少次，几乎没有什么抵抗就随便扩张到好几根手指，好似天生就是供人玩乐的。海尔森迅速伸手去解腰带，青年的小腿磨蹭着他的腰侧，口中发出难耐的轻吟，几乎要了他的命。好不容易脱了一半的裤子，海尔森几乎没怎么停顿，对准了那个肉穴，直接一口气顶到了最里面。  
“嗯！海……海尔森……！”青年迎合着他的动作，这让插入变得更加的容易。海尔森把自己的衬衫系在腰间，将青年的大腿压至胸口，开始不客气地大力进出了起来。青年的身体随着他晃动着，一双嘴唇几乎合不上，更多响亮的喘息从他喉间传出来。海尔森听得头晕，便隔着那双健壮的大腿去捏他的乳头，成功榨出更多叫声来。  
他本就年轻，做这种事全然没有轻重。身下的青年断断续续地喘着，手臂扯动着绳索，眉毛却皱到了一起去。“海，海尔森……”终于忍不住出声似的，“往前……往前面点操。”  
海尔森闻言稍微停下了动作，“前面？”他有些疑惑，伸手握住青年颤颤巍巍的阴茎，“像这样？”  
“嗯……不，不是，插进来的时候往前顶。”  
海尔森仍然很是疑惑，他慢慢抽出一部分来，按照青年的指示，往前顶着再插进去。这次他插得很慢，试图观察青年的表情，并在某个时刻成功让青年扬起头颅，双腿更紧地夹住他的腰。  
“求您了，先生……”青年的声音颤抖着，好久都没能平息。  
原来是这个意思。  
可算是明白了青年的话，海尔森只觉得下身被对方的反应刺激地更加疼痛。他扶着青年的胯，更加卖力地向着刚才进攻的方向操干，每一下都能从青年的口中逼出甜美的呻吟，连那对儿饱满的奶子都随着他的动作在空中打颤。海尔森索性空出一只手握住青年的阴茎，随着顶入一同套弄着。似是经不住这样的刺激，不多时，青年的喉间便逸出一声惊叫，全部射在两人之间。痉挛似的肉穴也没让海尔森坚持下去，几乎是同时便把精液都交代在了最里面。他盯着青年无意识张开的嘴唇，自己都没反应过来，就已经压住对方，将舌头伸了进去，搅弄出更多的水声，倒像是还没有结束性交似的。青年的回应也十分热烈，若不是双手被绑着，那对儿手臂也必定缠绕上来，像是最娴熟的妓女。  
此时卧室的门再次被打开，中年男人站在门口，看到他的模样按捺不住笑意似的。“美好的时光总是短暂的。”他说着，走进了屋内。  
青年的身体僵住了，他转向门口的方向，看上去十分迷茫。“……海尔森？”他试探着问道。而游刃有余的大团长则来到了他的身旁，在那被泪水浸透的眼罩上落下了一个吻，“是的，我亲爱的康纳。”  
所以这个小家伙叫“康纳”。年轻的海尔森挑着眉，他从康纳身体里退出来，流出的液体再一次打湿了床单，这副画面竟让他有些晕眩。中年海尔森看了一眼他的下半身，笑着说道，“看上去你需要点休息时间。”  
年轻人无从反驳，便翻身坐到了康纳身边。另一个海尔森正用手指把玩着青年的口腔，这让康纳看上去像是在用嘴服务一样。听起来蛮不错的，也许下一次他也该试试。年轻人倚在床头，只能又去摸康纳的胸口。  
“乖孩子。”中年海尔森抽出湿漉漉的手指，抬手将束缚着对方的绳结解开。而这个向男人张开大腿的男孩，在双臂获得自由的瞬间，就缠上了对方的脖颈。这多少让另一个年轻人有些不满，他一边用着圆润的指甲玩弄着敏感的乳孔，一边想象着倘若康纳能在自己射精时也缠绕在他身上。年轻人火力十足，不多时小腹居然又一次烧了起来。  
身边的康纳已经被老男人翻过了身来，高高的翘着他那引以为傲的漂亮屁股，屁股里甚至还塞着男人的几根手指，随着动作发出一些抽泣似的声音。男人看到他此时的样子，便招招手，示意他过来。  
“我想要他的嘴。”年轻的海尔森不假思索，直接提出自己的要求。另一个海尔森没有争执，抽出手指来，替康纳摆好了姿势，而那双丰满的、刚刚被他嘬得发亮的嘴唇正对着他的阴茎。有点迫不及待，他握住头部去蹭对方的嘴唇，而青年立即伸出舌头来——他总是知道自己想要什么。  
康纳的口腔一点也不比他的屁股差，至少海尔森完全不能集中精神——这个小婊子太会吸了。天知道老男人是怎么调教他的，能让他如此的热情，好像那张嘴巴天生就是来含男人的老二的。中年海尔森又去用手指操男孩的屁股了，这让他发出一些更可爱的声音，其中夹杂着吸吮阴茎的水声。海尔森揪住他的头发，强迫他稍稍抬起头来，从而让自己顶的再深一些。他看不到青年的眼睛，但他知道那双眼睛应该也像本人一样，被玩的又湿又肿。只是想象了一下就让他腰背发麻，不犹得用力顶撞了几下，这让康纳发出了一些小小的抗议声音。即便如此，他也没有吐出嘴里的阴茎。  
年轻的海尔森觉得自己今夜的贪欲一定是到了极致，即使现在他无比想要看到那张脸上挂满自己的精液，却又想再一次重新进到后面那个更温暖的洞穴里。老男人看出来了，于是他停下手中的动作，看了过来。  
“你真是比狗都敏锐。”年轻人呛了他一句，便抽出来。那些黏滑的液体一并被带了出来，顺着康纳的唇角滑了下去。他还在轻轻地喘息，却已经更高地抬起腹部，做好了下一轮的准备。  
“早晚有一天，我会抓到你的。”年轻人喃喃自语着，重新把阴茎塞回到青年的屁股里。他还保留着上一次的记忆，专门往那个方向操干着，这一次倒是毫无怜惜之意。康纳整个人陷进了床单里，似乎是有些经受不住如此用力的撞击，从床铺间发出一些细微的呜咽。海尔森抓住他同样柔软的臀肉，在红彤彤的臀侧同样留下了自己的掌印。接着他便向上抓住那精壮的腰侧，几乎凶狠地要把对方按进床铺里。康纳呜咽着，一只手被另一个海尔森握在掌心里轻吻着，另一只手则被年轻人抓来压在身后。不多时，他就颤抖着身体，又一次抵达了高潮。然而这一次青年海尔森并没有停歇下来，只是稍稍慢了些，在对方的高潮结束后更加用力挤进肠道深处，似乎恨不得越深越好。  
康纳的手指痉挛似的抓紧了另一个人的手，那些哭泣的声音已然无法被柔软的床铺所吸收。本应结束的高潮被人为拉长，而肠道还在被继续折磨——鉴于身后的人更像是一头饿狼。  
他不知道对方什么时候结束的，只知道当那条阴茎离开他时，随之流出的精液流满了整条大腿。年轻的海尔森头晕目眩，好一会儿才恢复理智。他盯着床上的一片狼藉和那个无法闭合的深色肉洞愣了好一会儿，便迅速穿上裤子，从这个密室冲了出去。  
见鬼的！他一定是疯了，才会操一个陌生男人两次！  
他一路疾走，顾不上整理被汗打湿的头发，终于走到了暗道的尽头。打开那扇门后，却不是那花里胡哨的办公室，而是一间普普通通的房间，以及站在桌旁商讨着不知什么事的查尔斯等人。看到他气喘吁吁的冲出来，几个人都很诧异。  
“发生什么事了，肯威大师？”  
海尔森回头望向暗道，里面已经没有任何灯光了。他抹了一把自己的脸，像是经历了一场恶战似的，浑浑噩噩地坐到了附近的椅子上。  
“没什么，做了个梦。”  
一个关于印第安男孩的……噩梦。  
  
“他走了吗？”  
这是年轻人冲出房间后，康纳说的第一句话。尽管他的声音还在发抖，隐隐带着哭泣过后的鼻音。  
“我想是的。”海尔森答道。他伸手蹭了蹭康纳亮晶晶的嘴唇，然后帮他取下了眼罩。  
果然，那双漂亮的眼睛已经哭肿了。  
“真是难以想象，你年轻的时候居然是这么……这么狂野的人。”康纳像是泄了气，整个人瘫在海尔森的手臂上，“我的腿都要麻了。”  
“他确实……脾气更糟糕。”海尔森轻笑着，俯身下去吻他，对方并没有拒绝。“我亲爱的康纳，”他继续说着，“可我似乎还并没有享受到你的恩赐。”  
“我没有什么可以恩赐的了。”康纳抬起眼睛看向他，“我是一个破产的国王。”  
“破产的国王至少还剩下一样东西……”海尔森吻向他的耳畔，手指蛇一样的滑了下去，抚过他的乳头、小腹，蹭过疲惫的头部和囊袋，毫无阻碍地进入到湿润的洞穴里。  
“海尔森……”海尔森的手指好像有了自己的意识，每次都能精准地为他做按摩，并且每次都能把他推上浪尖。他搂住男人的臂膀，已经隐隐感觉到尾椎开始发麻，“你要……杀了我……”  
“嘘……乖孩子。”海尔森轻咬着他的耳畔，手指打着圈，时而轻柔时而用力。康纳揪着他的衬衫，仰头交出脆弱的颈侧，整个人宛如被电击了似的抖个不停。“海尔森……”他的嗓子变得沙哑，哭泣似的喘息越来越重，“父亲……哈啊！”  
海尔森把他推向了一个新的高潮。他从未感觉身体如此的绵软无力，就像连夜穿越了美洲大陆似的。后穴里的液体失了禁似的流出来，竟像极了那些妓女高潮过后的模样。他失了声，失去了呼吸，甚至连双眼都暂时失去了焦距，好一会儿才找回自己的听觉。  
然后他发现自己被海尔森搂在了怀里，其中一只手正在被迫为对方做着手淫。  
“最后一点帮忙，嗯？康纳。”海尔森依然是笑着的。康纳在对方的帮助下挪了挪身体，心里多少有些不爽，却又没有办法去拒绝男人的要求。他凑近了那条熟悉的阴茎，用嘴唇包裹住它，轻轻晃了晃头，接着便倚在了男人大腿旁不动了。  
海尔森也没有生气，他捏住康纳的下颚，慢慢捅到了最里面。温暖又紧张的肉壁包裹着他，让他不由得想要再插的深一点。康纳发出了抗议的声音，他便安抚性地抚摸着对方的嘴唇。  
康纳总算打算使出自己的技巧，用上他灵巧的口腔和舌头，以尽快结束战斗。他认真地做了深喉，双手也为男人的囊袋服务了起来，一双琥珀色的眼睛直直地望进男人心里。等到男人射出来时，他便让那些精液流到头发、下巴和胸口上。  
海尔森深吸了几口气，康纳却已经爬上来，沉甸甸的倒在他身旁。“你做的很好。”海尔森抹掉他脸上的液体，又一次吻了他。  
“我好累。”康纳闭上了眼睛，不打算继续做任何事。  
海尔森没有说话，只是拿来手帕擦去了他头发上的黏液。当擦到胸口时，不免坏心眼地拨弄了几下，遭受拒绝后便立刻停了手。  
“下一次吧。”他轻声说着，“下一次，试试让你高潮一整晚。”  
康纳的回答是翻过身去，用后背瞪着他。


End file.
